777
by Makuro767
Summary: Neuro kidnapped baby Harry, adopted him and raise him all because of the mystery that grew as the child grew. Growing up with the Nougami couple and their crazy and dangerous adventure, surrounded by people that most parents would frown upon and living a lifestyle that never give him a normal childhood...Magical Britain, brace yourself for Myelin Nougami!
1. Prologue

**A/N: Yes! I'm the first in this category! Hehehe... Anyway, here goes something new. I'm totally stuck with Harrold Jameson Potter-Hellsing so I thought of making myself unstuck by writing something like this particular story. So far only Slytherin remain a fanfiction of mine that does not start from his toddler year. I just love mixing Harry with numerous parenthood. When done right, it is an awesome read. After all , it is easier to control the story line by starting from the very beginning. Slytherin is an interesting case in my book in that I start from his third year onward. Another one is Post-Hogwarts and set in the Bleach universe called Viridian Eye, an UlquiHime fanfic with a very unique twist for Harry's involvement. Something no one so far that I knew ever tried. So I am keeping that under wraps. As for If You Say So, we concentrate more on SessKag, my kickstarter for fanfiction writing.**

 **That said, this is a multi-crossover with concentration on HP/MTNN universe.**

 **BLANKET DISCLAIMER: I SAY THIS ONCE, I WON'T SAY IT AGAIN. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING THAT IS OBVIOUSLY NOT MINE AND EVEN IF IT IS MINE, I DO NOT OWN IT BECAUSE THIS IS FANFICTION. DON'T SEND ME ALERT SAYING I DID NOT ADD A DISCLAIMER FOR THIS FRANCHISE AND STUFF BECAUSE I SAID IT NOW, I DON'T OWN IT. I GET NOTHING OUT OF THIS BUT EXPERIENCE AND ENJOYMENT. SO FAR, I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, MAJIN TANTEI NOUGAMI NEURO, BLACK BUTLER, BLACK LAGOON, JORMUNGARD, HELLSING OR ANY FUTURE CROSSOVER THAT MAY BE GLIMPSED IN THIS FANFICTION. **

**PS: For those die hard fans of Black Butler, I am following Neuro's canon logic here; the stronger the demon the harder for them to live on the human plane. So following his logic, Neuro is stronger than Sebastian since Sebastian have been on Earth for centuries. This is mainly because in the MTNN canon, Neuro coming to Earth is like Yako diving into the sea for mussels. Look it up for further explanation. Don't come running to me saying 'hey, Sebastian is stronger than Neuro!' and etc, etc. Neuro can use the 7 Demon Courts Tools and I think someone who can get their hands on obviously high ranked items must be a somebody in Hell. Now enough with this, let's get this on!**

* * *

Katsuragi Yako, a renowned teenage detective could only stare in disbelief at her mentor/partner as the mostly unknown to others demon Nougami Neuro stood there at the receiving area of England's London International Airport with a sleeping toddler in his arm. She wondered what was going on when the demon who just returned from the Underworld appeared before her while they were flying above Mexico only to disappear after giving the poor young detective an almost heart attack due to the pilot suddenly announcing that their radar had received a foreign matter detected to be attached to the side of the airplane.

She had seriously thought they were going to find out about Neuro especially when two military's jets appeared to survey the airplane's body only to find nothing.

Now she stood in front of the demon that set her on this course of private investigator with a toddler of a year old sleeping soundly in his arm. She knew Neuro can be random, impulsive and most of all crazy. But to think that he will kidnap a baby was a whole other crazy in Yako's book.

Yako sighed, "Neuro, put the baby back where you found him,"

Neuro immediately have that innocent look on his face, "But darling, how could you say that? After me and your lovely son stood here waiting for our beloved wife and mama to come home from her trip over sea?"

Yako stared at him…and stared…and stared…and stared…before his words sink in, " ** _WHAT_**?!"

A few minutes later found Yako pacing in her hotel, "Neuro, I am not raising a baby that you kidnapped out of the blue!"

Neuro bounced the still sleeping toddler on his lap while giving her his familiar 'I-don't-give-a-shit' grin, "What makes you think that I kidnap this poor thing?"

Yako gave him her tired glare, "Really? Where else would the baby come from?"

Neuro gave her his familiar 'I'm-so-innocent-I-can't-do-wrong' face that only make her want to punch him harder, "Why, surely you know how babies are made? If you don't, I can give you the sordid details. After all, I do recall how you humans copulate. You see, to make a baby-,"

Yako blushed and snapped, "STOP!" She heaved while Neuro smiled with victory at making her all riled up. Taking a deep breath, she asked, "Where did you find the baby?"

Neuro answered, "On a doorstep out in the fall weather with nothing but his blanket and in a picnic basket,"

Yako glared at him and after studying the demon she realised that Neuro was being serious for once since his reappearance, which wasn't very long. She gasped and approached the sleeping baby before sighing, "He's just left there? How could anyone do that?"

Neuro shrugged, "Ah…the mystery of humanity's struggle for survival...still as delectable as always,"

Yako frowned at his words before her investigator trained mind realised what he meant. Quickly but as gently as she could, Yako took the toddler away from Neuro, "He is _not_ food!"

Neuro pouted, "But Yako, I meant to raise him so that the mystery surrounding him will only grow. I don't even know his name! I could sense the mystery all the way from that hot country you fly from. Can you imagine the depth and size of this mystery? It is almost as strong at Sick's mystery and it is not even ripe for the taking! Surely you can understand the benefit of having the boy with us? After all, your tiny louse brain has grown larger from our last meeting. Large enough that it doesn't take me long at all to find you,"

Yako blushed, understanding from her experience that Neuro had just complimented her and that wasn't something to take in lightly. She sighed and looked at the sleeping toddler, "What am I going to do with you? Even if I send you to the authority, high chances are no one will pick you up. I'm still too young to be a mother, but who else do you have?" After all, she certainly didn't plan on becoming a mother by nineteen. Suddenly she noticed something, "Neuro…why isn't he waking up? From how you have been handling him to me snatching him from you, he should have been awake by now…"

Neuro gave her his familiar poker face, "I used the Evil Sleep on him so he won't be much fuss. Besides, babies need a lot of sleep,"

Yako felt a vein throbbed and her brow twitched, "NEURO!"

Neuro then snapped his fingers, brushing her scolding like one would a fly, as if a grand idea just lit up in him, "Yako, let's get married!"

Yako stared at him, for the second time that day rendered speechless before exploding, "WHAT?!"

Neuro looked at her with 'innocent confusion', "But Yako, from what I know a child needs a healthy environment with proper parental figure to grow into a genius. Surely you don't want him being bullied because we as his parents are not married?"

Yako blushed, "Even if I do adopt him, why would I need to m-m-marry you?" She stammered the impossible idea. She's tied enough to him without the nuptial vow thrown in. Neuro gave her his wicked crescent smile, "Now, now, lice…don't be a single cell that has no use to revolution whatsoever…."

Yako sweated bucket and tried to hold her own however despite having grown more matured in the last three years with her countless run ins with numerous crime lords in her career despite her age, Neuro somehow managed to reassert his dominion over her and Yako knew as much as she knew for certain three years ago upon their initial meeting; she can never over rule Nougami Neuro when he wants something.

Two months later, Katsuragi Yako officially became Nougami Yako…


	2. Chapter 1

Nougami Myelin was an interesting child in both his adoptive parent's opinion. Yako had at first frowned at the odd name though Neuro simply pasted his reason right on her face when she showed her disapproval. They adopted the boy on the same day they got married.

Katsuragi Haruka, Yako's mother, had at first sceptical by their sudden decision as well as Neuro's sudden reappearance although upon meeting Myelin had decided to adopt him so when Yako told her that she will adopt Myelin after marrying Neuro, the dotting future grandmother had all but rush them to pastor to get married.

She never even questioned why they wanted to adopt the boy when they could just make their own…

Shinobu Godai not just petrified by the idea but had fallen sick the day after the announcement. But Akane were more than happy to babysit Myelin while they run around getting ready for the big day. As for Myelin, he mostly stared around with bright green eyes and was eerily silent. Yako was concerned as she asked Akane, "What do you think really happen to him? He seems traumatised by something,"

The living braid simply shakes in a reminiscent of a shrug and continue shaking the baby toy toward Myelin. At first when the braid was introduced to Myelin, Yako was concerned by his reaction but was taken by surprise at the ease he showed by immediately playing with the braid. Though after that he continued to remain silent and eyeing every movement and corner of the room with haunted eyes.

Although Yako was concerned, Neuro simply brush it off and said that it was part of the mystery. This annoyed the young detective and she had taken to play with Myelin as much as possible to distract the one year old toddler. She was determined to heal him.

One day, Neuro took the toddler with him and disappeared for a week. Although this caused Yako up the wall with worry, Akane assured her that he will return with Myelin. Two weeks before their wedding, Neuro returned with a drastically different Myelin. Yako stared at the boy, "Neuro…what did you do to him?"

He answered like they were talking about the weather, "I used the first part of Evil Adoption on him. He is as good my own flesh and blood. Now all that I need is your blood after our wedding to add to the Evil Adoption to finish it," He smiled darkly, "Then he will be as good as ours,"

Yako blinked but stared at Neuro, "I…see…but why is he stuck on the ceiling?"

Neuro grinned proudly, "The boy has talent…after all he's not a normal human,"

Yako blinked again, "Is he…one of the New Bloodline?"

Neuro scoffed, "More like one of the Ancient Bloodline,"

Yako sighed, now more confused than ever. As the days drags on, she noticed that Neuro spent more and more of his time holding the boy and playing with him, which bordered on fatal but so far the toddler has yet to be injured. She also noticed that he took some lesson from her housekeeper Sonobe Miwako on child rearing. He even went as far as nappy changing.

On the day of the wedding, they had officially registered as a family along with a drastically changing Myelin. The boy once wild black hair seemed more tamed. Not to mention he has started teething and much to Yako's displeasure they weren't of the Homo sapiens type but rather something eerily similar to Neuro.

That night Yako looked Neuro, "Okay, why are we at a hotel and not finishing that adoption you had on Myelin?" Just after she finished saying so, she felt her world shifted and suddenly she found herself lying on the bed provided by the hotel atop the rose petals scattered over the coverlet. Also, she realised that her wedding dress was nowhere to be found. Not to mention an equally underdressed Neuro hovering above her, his strange green eyes brighter than any other time she has ever seen them.

Gulping and worried for her chastity, for her line of work took out any time she could have spent going on group dates to look for potential boyfriends, she asked, "Neuro?"

He lowered her face and whispered, "A vow taken before God isn't something to be taken lightly. I had promised to devote myself to you and the boy and I intend to see it through,"

Yako shivered as he licked her neck, "But-but! This is-this is just-a-a-a contract-this is-j-just a c-c-cover! We don't have to go all the way!" She managed to squeak out. Neuro's dark chuckle just plummet her worry ever deeper into the abyss, "A demon's vow is not something you can discard, Yako. I promised the boy to look for the one who caused him his pain. And now I promised to be a dedicated husband to you and a good father to him. Marriage is just another form of a contract,"

Yako gasped as the strange sensation as he worked on her virgin body, causing Neuro to hum with pleasure, "What a good girl…have you been keeping yourself for me?"

Yako was sure that her whole body was a bright stop light, "N-no…I-I just…"

Neuro chuckled, practically rumbling, "If what I studied is correct about human mating, then this…" His analytical comments as he worked her body really make Yako felt as if he was sexually harassing her. When he mumbled something about the final part, she placed her hand on his chest, eyes bright with unshed tears.

Neuro stopped, "What is it?"

Yako gulped, "Um…p-please…this is…m-my…"

He could have rolled his eyes, "Even a frog can tell it is your first time, louse,"

Yako sniffled, "At least!" Her sudden outburst took his whole attention and Yako could feel her resolve strengthen under his patient gaze…so strange, to see this impulsive demon so patient…taking a deep breath, she started as she stared right into his strange eyes, "Can you at least…not make this…so…so impersonal?"

Neuro stared at her, silent and unmoving and Yako wondered if he would just do as he wished regardless of her feeling about the matter. He finally sighed, "I am not a rapist…I supposed I can make this a special night for you. Consider this your wedding present then, Nougami Yako…" He whispered her new name heavily as he gave her second kiss which unlike the quick peck at the altar was so much deeper.

Yako woke up the next day to Neuro's sleeping face on the ceiling, dressed in the provided bathrobe. She sat up to start her day but winced at the pain between her legs. Last night was part dream, part nightmare. Neuro shifted his appearance, shedding his human façade midway and it wasn't long before Yako realised that he had fallen to his demonic instinct when he started to sniff at her and lick her and does all sort of thing that marked her. Yako knew instinctually that he was marking her and as she stood in the bathroom looking into the mirror at the strange symbol on her chest just above her heart, she knew that she will belong to Neuro until death do them apart.

Yako stared at the mirror and looked for any changes. She has become a real woman. Neuro had made sure of that. She blushed at the thought before hearing the door to the office opening and closing though no footsteps can be hear. Taking a deep breath, she steeled her nerve and stepped out of the bathroom to face…her husband who still slept soundly on the ceiling. She took her time grooming herself, feeling self-conscious about her appearance before slapping her cheeks lightly, "Neuro won't care how you look,"

Soon, Neuro woke up and joined her for breakfast although he sat before her reading a newspaper, already hunting for his next meal while she ate her buffet. Once that was done, Yako asked him, "Neuro…what does last night have anything to do with the adoption?"

Neuro didn't put down the paper so Yako couldn't see his expression but he elaborated, "I mixed a bit of my aura with yours, thus making you mine in more than just papers. It will strengthen the adoption more than if I just mixed your virgin blood with Myelin and mine. In fact, if I didn't go through the ritual properly, your DNA will only be erased by ours," He didn't elaborate more than that and Yako knew he won't answer anything more. She wondered if she should feel bad about giving her most important treasure for a weird demonic adoption ritual, that from now on she can't even meet another man without Neuro's mark reminding her to whom she truly belonged to.

Yako badgered Neuro on sightseeing and although Neuro promised a torture upon return, he finally relented and let her go sightseeing while he lingered nearby to also take in the sight and hunting for any small mysteries. Yako drooled at the cuisine inside the café's window display when a group of guy started to hassle her, asking her if she was feeling lonely and wanted to join them for a round of karaoke or go clubbing.

Yako shook her head, "Um…I'm…." She wondered if she should say that she came with her newly wed husband or if Neuro minded being labelled such by her. After all, she was nothing more than just a mean to get his sought after Ultimate Mystery. As the rather cute boy in front of her continued to badger, Yako felt trapped and he reached out to touch her. Suddenly, she felt her cloth being grabbed roughly and her lips met with the taste of brimstone and a tang of acid.

Neuro let her go but held her tight as he glared dangerously at the boys, "Will you leave my **_wife_** alone now?" Yako blushed as she looked up at him; the usual placating look that he used around humans that don't know him as well as Yako or Godai knew him was replaced by deadly fury. Yako blushed as he openly declared who she was to him, although she knew it was to keep up appearances yet somehow it was touching that he will stand up for her. After the 'monkeys', as Neuro called them, left the couple alone, he sniffed at her though Yako doesn't know what he was sniffing for. He then rapped his knuckles on her head but then continued their sightseeing without any further words. That night, the usual sleeping arrangement was made and Neuro didn't touch Yako for more than a light torture before bed.

The days that follow was as normal as it can get with a demon living under the roof with them. Neuro still teased and lightly tortured her, saying that he was being very affectionate as a husband. Yako sometimes hoped that she has another demon to ask about Neuro's outlandish claims but he did show her that to a demon dating consisted of stabbing each other. But alas, not even that weird man-woman demon that Neuro used to go back to the Underworld appeared since that day so long ago.

She smiled as she took a quiet but active Myelin from Neuro and held him tight to her chest. She then looked at him and at the odd items littered on Troy along with suspicious diagram drawn on the piece of black goat skin with something suspiciously similar to blood. Neuro placed a large chalice of milk in the middle and took off his glove to reveal weird fingers that can easily reveal his inhuman nature. He used his deadly digits to slice his palm and let a generous amount of blood into the milk enough to turn it a ghastly mixture of milky red.

Neuro raised a hand for Yako to hand him hers. Shakily but determined, she gave him her hand and Neuro coolly but gently cut her palm. The previous process was repeated on Myelin whom squirmed against Yako as Neuro took a drop of blood from the boy and adding it to the mixture. The milk now more blood than milk.

Yako listened as Neuro started talking in a strange lilting language that somehow both entice her and grated on her nerves. Dark flames in deep purple and viridian green flashed and burned the chalice the contaminated milk was held before bursting outward and disappearing. Yako blinked from the chill emanating from the ritual instead of the expected heat.

Neuro took the chalice and started to spoon the content into a baby bottle before handing it to Myelin. The toddler at first refused but then Neuro spooked him with his ghastly demonic parrot head into drinking the now black milk.

The next day, Nougami Myelin looked at his parents with green eyes that burned and shifted like the Samsara Wheel just like Neuro. He looked nothing like he used to when he first appeared before them and the only thing remained from his previous life was the strange lightning-like scar on his forehead.

Somewhere in the sweeping valley of a classified area, the name Harry Potter vanished from the record of future attendance…and Myelin Nougami appeared…


	3. Chapter 2

Nougami Myelin's first friends were the twin criminals Hansel and Gretel whom he met during his parent's investigation of paedophiliac snuff films that Neuro discovered in the deep web. He became interested and dragged both his wife and son to follow the trail. Yako said the main reason he became interested was because those children reminded him of Myelin but of course Neuro will twist her neck rather than admit anything about the matter. Their investigation caused them to become involved with Roanapur's Hotel Moscow whose leader Balalaika were hunting down two of the escaped children from the snuff films, Hansel and Gretel.

Neuro found the twin to be useful information source from the darker side of the human's underworld so he decided to 'buy' them from Balalaika who managed to injure Hansel. Needless to say, he sold a lot of information to the crime lord and former militant. Because of this they also made an enemy with the people involved with the snuff films but Neuro only enjoyed the unwanted attention because it meant more mystery for him. Not to mention it will be international flavoured.

Since then, he also found playmates for Myelin that satisfies Neuro's need for the extreme although Yako tempered it with moral guidance to the twins who knew no better. It was also because of this, they made the perfect bodyguard for his family due to their loyalty to Neuro and their growing affection for Yako who showed motherly compassion and Myelin whom showed them that he's not scared of their strange personality. In fact, Yako surprised the twin by her nonchalant attitude to their gender confusion because of her experience of Phantom Thief X otherwise known as Sai.

Myelin looked up as Hansel sat beside him followed by Gretel, both eyeing the drawing he was making. Hansel hummed, "Motorbikes can't fly, Myelin,"

Myelin shrugged, "Well, they do in my dream,"

Gretel studied the large figure riding the bike, "Don't you think the man is too large for the bike?"

Myelin frowned but shrugged again, "Don't know. He seemed that way in my dream," Myelin looked at the twins, "Do you think it's real? Because I always have the same dream…"

Hansel added, "And the same nightmare,"

Myelin glared at him, "Have you been snooping on me at night again?"

Gretel then grinned and changed the subject, "Want to go shooting?"

Myelin cheered, "Sure!" He then added, "But can I try sniping this time?"

Neuro had used the money collected by Yako in his three years absence to modify certain things about the building they used as both office and home. The ground floor looked a café to receive clients but it was more of a place for their informants to come and go. Hansel and Gretel often can be seen lounging around watching anime from the flat screen television. They slept on the ground floor and behaved like a normal siblings although any signs of intrusion or attack, their weapons will be out in a flash. At the back was a shooting arena inside a bullet proof and sound proof room that they also used as their bedroom. It was rather strange to see dolls, tea sets and frills mixed with firearms and shooting targets.

Myelin was used to the sight though; to him it was something normal. Hansel and Gretel had decided to teach him how to shoot a lightweight gun that Neuro insisted he carry whenever he ventures outside. Despite their reputation as private eye, the neighbourhood they lived in wasn't exactly the warm friendly type, considering the building used to belong to a yakuza. But of course after several attack from gangs that Neuro and Yako uncovered and disbanded, the twins made their mark well known with their twisted innocent perspective and merciless cruelty in executing their job.

Later that evening, Myelin went out for his usual round at the nearby park. Ever since his parent's involvements with the community clean up, the park was much more accommodating for family and children while before it was used by drug addicts and creepy perverts, as his mother labelled the people that hang around there.

Myelin played alone, ignoring the kids his age that played nearby. He was used to being ignored, knew that they find him creepy. This was caused by his eyes, since he was incapable of changing their appearance like Neuro. When he had returned home crying one evening to Yako, she had badgered Neuro to do something. That was one of the biggest fight the household has ever seen and considering the number of fight they had on Neuro's treatment of cases brought before them, it was considered big.

Neuro had scoffed and told him to chin up and evolve while Yako had blanched at the idea of her baby boy being bullied. In the end, Neuro was lectured on psychology by Yako, something that he only found useful when confronting crime of passion. Two months of cold war later, Neuro decided to that it wasn't worth his meals and gave Myelin a pair of interesting tinted glasses made from the demon tools of Hell.

It was vibrant viridian with hints of violets and yellow, the tint being dark blue. His father's triangular pins decorated the handles and the half frame seemed to be made out of one of Neuro's feathers. Uncle Godai had called the glasses lame before finding himself hanging outside the window upside down while Yako had only smiled at the sight of the glasses.

As Myelin played with the swings, he saw a dark skinned white boy with dead eyes watching the playground. He looked sad and Myelin wondered why. He decided to approach the boy and stood right in front of him, having to look up since the boy was older and much taller than he. The boy looked at him and raised a brow, wondering what the dark haired pale skinned local wanted with him. Myelin decided to make his second friend by pulling on the boy's hand and made him play with him despite the lack of communication.

Not long before sunset, after Myelin managed to make the boy smile and decided it was time to go back, he stuck out his hand gave his given name, "Myelin,"

The boy looked at his hand and grasped it, "Jonah,"

Two familiar voices called out, "Myelin!"

Jonah looked up to find identical twin with a strange air approaching them. They eyed each other, instantly recognising the other as a child soldier although the twins were more in the line of criminal. Myelin simply ignores them and grabbed both twin's hands before dragging them home, chattering about what Yako will be making for dinner. As Jonah watches his strange new friend walk away, Koko Hekmatyar, his employer greeted him from behind, "Nice kid isn't he?"

Jonah shrugged and walked away before waiting for her. Koko smirked and decided to look up the boy who made her young bodyguard smile.

Meanwhile, Myelin asked his two friends, "Why were you glaring at Jonah?"

Hansel answered, swinging their connected hands, "He's a child soldier. You can tell from his body's muscles," When Myelin frowned in confusion, Gretel expanded their explanation, "He wore a pair of khaki, right? The muscles on his legs aren't normal and he's much too alert. You should keep these in mind if you want to be a detective like your parents, Myelin,"

Myelin oh'ed at that and continue his walk home, swinging from their connected hands and leapt away the moment they reached their home. Yako and Neuro were out solving another local case, so that left him at home with the twins. Godai then arrived to bring him meals and Myelin ate his dinner with the four of them at the café's table.

Godai then cursed as the power goes out and the window shattered, "Fuck!" He quickly grabbed Myelin and duck, "Don't they have any decency at all?! We're having dinner!"

He snuck Myelin to the back into the twin's bedroom before joining the fight outside himself. Myelin sighed and waited out the chaos by playing some video game. He managed to get into contact with a family friend who can always be found in an online game they played, Higuchi Yuya and as a side effect alerted the police. He figured that it was easier to get into contact via game instead of calling because the twin doesn't have a phone in their room and he figured that the line has been cut.

Soon enough the door to the room opened by Gretel who hugged him and whispered, "Are you hurt?"

Myelin ignored the amount of blood splattered all over her, drenching her crimson and smelling of iron, shaking his head with the negative. Two hours later Godai managed to get Yako and Neuro through the phone and they were heading back from Shinjuku to their house.

Yako came home teary eyed while Neuro studied the tied up criminals that was still breathing albeit painfully. She hugged Myelin and checked him over and over, making sure that he's alright before checking on the twins who received minor wounds. Later that night, Yako sighed at Neuro, "Neuro, can we please move?"

He didn't answer as he continue to look out the window and Yako added, "These attacks, they are becoming too frequent to my liking. We have been very lucky so far but today we aren't home and it's obvious that they wanted to get to us through Myelin. Neuro…" She sobbed, "I'm scared. I trust in your judgement, I do but I can't help but be scared. I'm very scared for Myelin,"

Neuro studied the woman he chose and noticed how frazzled she was. He had studied about human mothers as much as he could from observation and studies through the web. He knew that Yako have been very strong so far but he too have to admit, all these attacks was taking a toll on his chosen humans and it was an annoyance since it only meant the waste of precious energy from him. They had ditched the cab and Neuro had flown all the way from Shinjuku towards their home despite knowing that as usual the twins had managed to subdue their attackers.

The next day, they decided to rent a room in a hotel while the building was being repaired. Myelin played at the pool with the twins who both wore black full body swimsuits. As usual they ignored the other children in favour of each other's company.

Koko had just stepped into the poolside to enjoy the weather when she saw a familiar face. She nudged Jonah who was dragged to join her, happily as well since that meant ditching his study time, and pointed the boy toward the familiar figure, "Look, Jonah, it's your new friend Myelin!"

Jonah looked at the direction she pointed him at and saw Myelin as well as the identical twins. Somehow, one of them sported a short hair this time but he can't tell which one. Koko pushed him, "Go on and make friends!" He frowned at her but her continuing beaming face only egged him to step closer toward his new friend.

Myelin saw him first and beamed, "Jonah!"

The twins looked at him and he studied them as they studied him. Myelin ignored them and grabbed Jonah's hand, dragging him toward the pool. And so the Evil Eye Detective Agency made contact with arms dealer Koko Hekmatyar and her crazy crew. As for Myelin, he made a new friend by the name of Jonathan Mar.

A year later, Jonah left Koko's crew and although he didn't say anything Neuro and Yako knew that their newest acquaintance has something to do with the sudden change in geopolitical climate that affected many of the third world country for the next two years with the sudden increase of crimes activities and turf war, making them the busiest years for their private eye business and perhaps the best years of Neuro's time on earth.

At the same time, Jonah decided to hang around the Nougami family as they flew from places to places to chase after Neuro's mystery buffet. These years also changed Myelin to be more and more distant from his human emotion.


	4. Chapter 3

Myelin first contact with the other supernatural was when they were attacked by a group of crazy vampire. Neuro and Yako were picking up trails of strange cases of vampire-like crimes though neither had thought that it was a true vampire case when the town they were in was attacked. Everywhere corpses were piling up and buildings were burning to the ground.

Myelin was busy running for his life with Hansel who was swinging his battle axe into anything moving, trying to keep in mind that Myelin had ordered him to not attack survivors but so far he doesn't see any human survivors. Just as they passed the stairs leading to ground floor, the wall exploded inward and Myelin woke up to Hansel out cold from a head injury. Above him were those soldiers that had attacked every living thing in sight.

They leered at him with flashing fangs and crimson eyes drenched with bloodlust, obviously very smug about what they had done to the town. Myelin hunched over Hansel in a protective streak. When they only laughed at his pathetic appearance, Myelin let out a warning growl, his black hair snaking out as Akane waved from where she was tied to him. When his parents decided on the nomadic lifestyle, they had contemplated on leaving Akane behind but then Myelin found out by accident that he can 'wear' Akane for any length of time without switching personality or her wilting away. Since then on, Akane have been attached as a hair ornament that looked like a braided part of Myelin's black locks.

This sudden change seemed to catch the soldiers' attention and they decided to solve the problem by putting bullet holes in him. Myelin retaliated with a special ability that he managed to evoke during one of his crazy physical training with Neuro, shadow manipulation. No matter in what condition his surrounding was, Myelin was capable of manipulating his shadow and turned them in actual physical matter. But he had also promised to never use this skill unless it was utterly necessary.

He created a fort of shadow but knew from his training that he could not hold it for long as bullets rained on his walls. In the meantime, he try to recall any medical training he studied with Jonah to assess Hansel's injury. Once he was sure that Hansel was not critically injured, he let out a relieved sigh only to wince as his control over the shadows started to wane. Just as he thought that he won't come out alive, there were screaming outside and soon everything fell quiet.

His control finally snapped and Myelin waited for an assault but as his vision cleared he saw to his relief that it was Jonah and Gretel standing atop dead bodies. Gretel had somehow lost her favourite wig, something that she wore when they had gone out for a quick bite. She gasped at the sight of Hansel and quickly attended to him. Jonah looked at Myelin, "Are you okay, any injury or bite?"

Myelin looked at his person and fell back, "I'm okay," He knew and saw first-hand what happened to those bitten. He looked at Jonah, "Do you get them all?"

Jonah looked at the corpses of the dead creatures, "I think so. We were rounding up some survivors that was barricaded at the police station nearby," He the knelt down next to Gretel who had cradled Hansel's head on her lap. Myelin whispered to her, "He got injured when they blew down the wall," She nodded but didn't say anything for there was nothing to say. Injury in their line of work was normal. Just as they were about to relax their tensed nerves, the corpses twitched and started to rise back on their feet.

Their horrible injury started to knit back together and Myelin felt the fine hairs on the nape of his neck rise in pinpricks of goose bumps. He felt a dark instinct rising in him and he bared his on sets of fangs. Jonah started shooting and reloading his guns but he knew that his ammo were coming to an end so he shout out orders, "Gretel, pick up your brother. Myelin, hurry! We need to get away as far as possible!" All the while he kept shooting at reforming heads.

They followed his orders to a T and were soon in the hot night air, boiling from both the heat of summer and the burning building. Gretel started to slow down from the weight of her brother when her legs buckled under her. She screamed, "Bastard!"

Myelin looked at her legs and realised that she have been shot from behind. Jonah looked at the direction of the sniper and shot back, only hoping that he managed to catch the target by luck due to the low vision. He cursed but other than that remained as calm as can be when confronted by these inhuman creatures.

In the distant there was a flash of familiar green lightning and Myelin knew that Neuro has decided to use one of the 7 Tools of the Demon's Court. Countless of demonic arrows started to hunt down their attackers but Myelin knew Neuro too have limited energy despite having been well fed. Being a very powerful demon meant difficulty to even breathe in the Human Realm. The arrows soon dissipated, a sign that Neuro has come to the end of his reserved demonic energy. Anymore and he will have to take the return trip back to Hell and no one know how long it will take for him to return. It could be like before, three years, or it could be three decades or even a millennium later. It wasn't something anyone would want to risk.

Some of the surviving ghouls and vampires had run away from the direction of his parents and were heading their way. Jonah shot at any of the targets that he could aim but soon came to the last of his ammo. Gretel looked at the battle axe and Jonah pick up the unfamiliar weapon but wasn't very good with close combat. Just a few paces before the wave of runaway ghouls reached them, a shot rang out and the ghouls instantly exploded into ashes before them.

The group of children looked up to find a group of men dressed in a military uniform although the designs, colour and badge looked nothing like any militant group they knew. One figure stood out and it wasn't just because of her gender but because the very air quivers in her presence. In her hand was a custom fire arms the like that none of them have ever encounter. Jonah stood over his younger charges protectively although even he mentally faltered at the impressive sight.

The buxom blond in beige uniform came closer, lugging her cannon-like weapon with unnatural ease. Gretel noticed that the remaining ghouls seemed to hesitate before suddenly in a burst of energy they all lunged in unison. Myelin's heightened senses gave way to instinct as his hair grew long and hard, sharp and barbed as he watched the climaxing battle. One of the soldiers handed Jonah his ammo clip while passing by the group of children with the strange boy. Jonah didn't question, letting his own military training take over his mind as he changed clips.

For the next hours, there was chaos and ashes. Gretel cursed when she saw the remaining vampires taking action and took out two of the strange soldiers that confronted them. The blond with the ammo sat next Gretel and the unconscious Hansel, taking aim with her overlarge weapon and shoot. The sound was ears splitting but none of the vampires stand back up. Whatever the bullets were made of, it worked.

But three managed to avoid her lightning fast aim and shoot. She abandoned her weapon and went for a close combat. Skulls were split and brains splattered on the dark ground. One vampire managed to break past her defence and headed straight for the children. She cursed and her left arm morphed into something gruesome. But the vampire ignored his injury, reaching out to Myelin and his friends.

Myelin's instinct took over and Neuro's blood roared within him; nothing touches what belongs to him!

His eyes glowed bright and his fangs hardened, sharpening although remained the same other than his slightly elongated canines. His fingers curled and his nails hardened into claws, the very air around him seemed to tremble and the temperature started to drop very quickly. The vampire almost faltered but ignored his instinct screaming at him to back away and face the other monster. His stupidity certainly didn't last long as Neuro personally shredded the creature with paternal fury, Yako hanging onto dear life with only her arms around his neck, screaming, "MYELIN!"

Daylight broke the horizon and the seemingly endless darkness lifted with Yako crying, holding her boy in her arms and Neuro calming down from demonic adrenaline rush. His bond with Myelin through the Evil Adoption was a complex mechanism that wired deep into his most basic instinct. Like an actual demon spawn, Myelin's final reaction to danger was to call on his parents and Neuro instinctually reacted to the call. This will remain until Neuro's nature deemed Myelin as capable of leaving the nest, so to say, in which Neuro will not react as extreme as he just did.

But as the dust settled down, they immediately noticed that all weapons aimed at them. Yako gathered all the children into her arms, glaring at them with both fear and maternal protective streak. Neuro still in his true demonic appearance; his head was a parody of a horned demon-like macaw and his arms a pair of wings. Neuro's glowing green eyes studied the vampire soldier that had protected his son and his pets, the glow as if challenging her to attack.

The blond listened to her earphones and raised her arm to signal her men to lower their weapon. As she does so, a car arrived not far from the standstill. A woman stepped out of the car, her lips biting a cigar and her blue eyes reminisce of live steel. She looked at the sole female soldier and asked, "What the bloody hell is going on?"

The female vampire answered, "There is something else here, Master,"

The woman known as Master looked at the strange humanoid and perhaps the only survivor of the whole ordeal. Yako straightened her spine, "My name is Nougami Yako, a private eye who has been called to investigate a series of murder by a concerned relative of a victim,"

The tall British woman simply took a drag of her cigar before taking it away from her lips and blew out a cloud of smoke, "Nougami? Where have I…ah, I see, the famous detective. Your aid in several of the more shady cases of human trafficking helped a lot," When Yako only looked at her in confusion, she elaborated, "You helped reveal several fake vampire cases that I almost wasted my time and resources on. For that I would like to thank you," She smirked, her cold blue eyes landing on Neuro, "The coat looked familiar although I must say I didn't expect for your assistant and husband to be a non-human," She avoided saying her usual terms for such creatures to avoid unnecessary clash. She had stayed out of the line of fire after seeing the strange unnatural weapon being summoned miles from the town. It wasn't anything she would want to face.

After all, despite being a well-known Iron Lady and completely fearless even in the face of death, Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingate Hellsing was anything but a fool. She knew next to nothing about Nougami Neuro and his record so far has been suspiciously dull and normal up until his involvement with Katsuragi Yako more than a decade ago. He fell off radar three years before Katsuragi Yako became an internationally recognised investigator and reappeared as her husband along with a son. If Alucard has ever taught her anything about war, it was to never attack the unknown unless one was ready to reap the consequence.

Integra opened the door of her car, "Would you like to join me at my mansion? I have personal doctors ready to see to your injured children," She only recognised the bespectacled boy as a Nougami but the other three was an unknown component. She watched with interest as the bird-like humanoid returned to his familiar human feature, a sharp smile that warned her of foul play stretching his lips and revealed fangs that she has only ever seen on one other person before, "But of course, why not?"

As Integra waited for them to enter her limousine, she watched with amusement as he roughly grabbed his 'wife's' head and picked his 'son' by the collar like a disobedient puppy while the dark skinned teenager, the oldest of the group, picked up both the unconscious boy and the injured girl into the car. While on the way to the mansion, Integra watched as Seras helped the girl with first aid under the suspicious study of the dark skinned boy.

Integra looked at Yako who drank water like a dehydrated dessert nomad. She then noticed Neuro studying her and she raised a questioning brow at him, "Yes?"

Neuro smirked, "For a human, you are far from concerned by what we just experienced. Elaborate,"

Integra returned the smirk, suddenly strongly reminded of her arrogant vampire servant, "That is because it is my job to destroy freaks,"

Neuro stared at her with a passive look, "And does these 'freaks' include those like me?"

Integra hummed, "That depends. What are you exactly?"

Neuro grinned widely and his smile stretched far and inhuman, too daggered and crescent to be human, as he answered her, "Figure it out yourself. But I am not one of those pathetic vampires,"

This should be the beginning of an interesting association…


	5. Chapter 4

Myelin first meeting of another demon was an interesting experience. His parents were investigating the disappearance of children that seemed to be connected to a circus who passed by in the region. It was later in life that he wondered if his contacts with the supernatural in London have something to do with his background.

Two years ago Jonah had returned to Koko's side and they have stayed in contact with each other through the net ever since. The world has started to calm down from the Jhormungard incident as each country's leaders re-evaluate their priorities. Compared to several decades ago, the world seemed to have gained the much coveted world peace. However, as with any crimes, those involved in the criminal world still found ways to overcome the satellite's intervention with their systems. Some even went as far as navigating manually to get their goods across the oceans. The crime world has turned to technology before the invention of satellites to continue business as usual, but that also meant a complicated process to hide illegal dealings where before they used the convenience of modern technology to bypass the law.

Myelin was enjoying his stay for once because this particular investigation does not include running around and going incognito at a moment notice and it has been three weeks since their stay in London. Hansel and Gretel still drew curious attention everywhere they go in spite of looking a little older for they never dropped the charade of innocent children and their Victorian gothic fashion taste. This taste affected Myelin's own taste since he never spent much time with any other more fashion forward peers, although his were toned down on the frills, lace and ribbons.

Later that evening, Yako and Neuro returned with a break through. Having confirmed their suspicion, they decided to attend the circus show as guest. She grinned at Myelin, "You are turning ten this month so let's consider this your birthday present!" She looked positively excited for the idea while Neuro, of course, as usual only in for it to solve his mystery. Myelin watched as his father drooled while looking at a particular direction from the window.

Hansel and Gretel have long suspected that Neuro was far from human from their initial meeting, although they didn't suspect that he's a demon until two years ago when he revealed his true form due to a vampire attack, so the sight of Neuro's macaw face doesn't deter them at all. Yako looked at them, "Of course, Hansel and Gretel can come along!" Hearing this, they cheered and quickly dragged Myelin to dress up for the evening. Once they were out of sight, Yako turned to Neuro who suddenly changed from anticipation of a large meal to a slight annoyance. She frowned, "What is it?"

He sneered, "We have a pest problem times two,"

Confused, Yako could only tilt her head at him and turned to change for the evening. Two hours stuck in the traffic later, they finally arrived just in time for the start of the show. The Noah's Ark Circus was one of the few circuses in the world that was allowed to train animals, which has become rare in circus practice due to the rising number of animal abuse.

As they sat through the show, Neuro suddenly show his 'no-interest' face when a tall guy named Black with young boy named Smile entered the stage. Yako wondered if this was the pest he was talking about when Neuro just closed his eyes as a bespectacled man appeared. It was truly confusing as to why he considered these three people as pest and loose interest so quickly.

When Neuro refused to continue the investigation, Yako just _had_ to ask, "This isn't like you, Neuro. We went through all that trouble looking for clues and 'cooking' your meal, but now you want to abort it. Why?"

Neuro sneered distastefully, "When a Soul Eater is around, Yako, it soured the mystery but when a Grim Reaper become involved, the mystery is downright inedible with the terrible taste. A good mystery is one that has not been spoiled by outside meddling. Especially if these two are the ones meddling," He grimaced, "I hate it when pests meddles,"

For the next few days, he was cranky but then Integra sent out an invitation to a private party at a relative's home; an Earl Phantomhive. Neuro smirked as his hair squirmed, "Come along, top slug. I have an Underworld flavoured mystery brewing in this party,"

On the day of the party, Neuro gazed at the butler that received them. Yako watched the two with trepidation as she introduced herself to a very young Earl, Ciel Phantomhive; "Sir Integra sent us as her proxy in her place due to how busy she was lately. I hope you don't mind our presence, Lord Earl,"

Ciel, although of the same age as Myelin, seemed older than his age as he gracefully and politely accepted her invitation card. He hasn't seen his cousin Integra for years and had wanted to catch up as well on some private matter. But if Integra sent a famous detective instead, it seemed that she believed that there was something more to this order of receiving Her Majesty's relative from Germany. He smiled, "It is a pleasure to have my cousin's friends in my manor. Please, enjoy yourself,"

His blue eyes then caught Myelin's green eyes and suddenly noticed how tensed Sebastian seemed to behave. He greeted the boy formally, "Good evening and welcome to my tea party,"

Myelin studied the boy and felt a pull from the hidden eye under the eye patch. He took hold of the Earl's hand and whispered, "Why did you make a contract with a demon?"

Ciel's eye widened and he froze but quickly kept a polite poker face instead, "Whatever do you mean?"

Myelin smirked as he lowered his glasses to peer at Ciel's blue eye, his own green ones glowing and wheeling like Samsara as he answered, "I'm not the son of a Brain Eater for nothing," He pulled back and spoke out loud, "Let's be friend, Ciel!"

Ciel froze and suddenly the twins that came with the Nougami flanked him, both saying simultaneously, "Let's be friends, Ciel!" They seemed to parrot the strange boy instead of really wanting to be his friend. Although Ciel mingled with his guests, the three kids kept pulling him to join some game they made up. Sebastian watched as his contract being pulled around to play with the children with a slight amused smile when he felt a chilling presence standing behind him.

He turned around and quickly stopped himself from kneeling but allowed a slight polite bow that was custom for a butler, "Yes, milord, how can I help you?"

The Brain Eater in front of him smirked, "Playing house, worm?"

Sebastian hid his grimace but smoothly answered, "Simply doing my job, sir,"

Neuro snorted, "Is that so?" He then smirked and Sebastian knew that it was going to become a very busy evening for him. The rest of the rainy evening, after pulling the inebriated guest away from the opera singer that was invited and stopping a fight from breaking out among the guest as well as saving the main piece from falling apart thus ruining the party, Sebastian was also kept on his tippy toes to keep up with Neuro's relentless but concealed attacks on him. He also has to keep running back and forth from the hall to the kitchen to continue supplying the buffet due to Yako's gorging down plates after plates of gourmet.

The rain continued to pound heavily and the wind picked up. Considering that the manor was far from the town and that the road to the manor has to cross through a thick forest, the Earl invited his guest to stay for the night. In their bedroom, Neuro smirked at Yako who was tickled relentlessly by Evil Feathers, "The mystery has started,"

True enough later that night; they were alerted by Sebastian upon finding the dead body of the guest of honour.

The next morning, they came to a dead Sebastian and a distraught household. Yako looked at Neuro who only looked at the cold corpse with cool disinterest but a small smirk was playing on his lips. Both happened in the same room.

As usual, they wait out for the mystery to play out all the while watching the other guests panicking and attacking each other, accusing the others of murder. Then Yako was pulled in when they remembered that they have a famous detective in the house with them. Neuro somehow managed to convince them to stay another night at the manor.

Then, another of the guest was found dead in the morning, also in a locked room. Yako was uncomfortably reminded of her late father's case. Then a doctor arrived from the Scotland Yard. Neuro immediately revealed his disinterest at the man. They then went on a merry chase looking for clues for the murderer on the doctor's 'advice'.

Yako wondered why Neuro didn't intervene when one of the guests was revealed to be the murderer although the man insisted that he has nothing to do with it. Apparently, this wasn't the mystery he was looking for. The opera singer and her beau left the manor but the Nougami remained behind. Ciel turned to them, "Are you leaving?" He seemed to have dropped all formality with them, much to Yako's surprise.

Neuro grinned, "The good doctor…he is your servant demon, is he not?"

Ciel froze, "What do you mean?"

Neuro simply moved faster than a normal human only to rip off the mask worn by Sebastian. Neuro smirked, "The guest was supposed to die under order of the Queen anyway. Someone else was here that evening and he killed you when you went into the room to look for clues; supposedly you weren't supposed to find out about the staged murder. In fact, the guest hasn't died when we put their body in the wine cellar, which was strange considering that you have a built in freezer if you had really wanted to preserve the body for the Scotland Yard,"

Ciel stared at the man in disbelief, knowing that Sebastian was taken by surprise by the sudden burst of activity. He cleared his throat, "It seemed to me that you have caught us," He then asked, "But how do you explain Sebastian's body and wound?"

Neuro simply dropped his façade, "Simple. Demons don't die from a simple flesh wound and can preserve a wound by choice,"

Ciel staggered away from the creature holding his butler captive, "Who are you?" At the same time he wondered why Sebastian didn't do anything about the creature holding him. Neuro released Sebastian's face and turned to him, "Ask your pet demon,"

Ciel looked at Sebastian, a little disturbed by the older male's inaction on the assault on his person. Sebastian dusts himself and then kneeled properly, "Milord Neuro,"

Ciel frowned and barked, "Sebastian, explain yourself!"

Sebastian grimaced, "He's a winged demon from Hell, a lord among demons," He straightened his spine and looked at his charge, "He isn't someone I can contend with,"

Ciel blinked and looked at Myelin who looked at him with a face that says 'I-told-you-so'. Ciel sighed and rubbed his face, "Honestly…"


	6. Chapter 5

Myelin stared at the letters on the table. He was currently in a hotel somewhere in Russia as his parents go about their usual business. He then looked at the open balcony doors and then at the owls perching on the sofas. He looked at Hansel and Gretel who stared at the birds with wary look, a rolled up magazine in Hansel's hands.

Myelin sighed, "What's going on?"

Gretel shrugged, "They were attacking the balcony doors,"

Myelin frowned, "And you let them in?"

They nodded. Myelin stared at them, "Why would you do that?"

Gretel looked at the bag of chips guiltily and Hansel answered, "I thought they just wanted some treats,"

Gretel nodded, "But they just sat there staring at us,"

Hansel mumbled, "More like glaring at us,"

Myelin stared at them and then at the birds, "Why didn't you just chase them off?"

Gretel showed her hand, "They bit me and scratched Hansel,"

Hansel nodded, "Almost took my eyes out too!"

Myelin sighed, "For someone who can mow down a private army, you sure aren't so brave with a group of birds," He approached the birds that quickly moved to table to pick up the letters with their beaks and handed them to him. Surprised by the action, Myelin moved to accept the letters. The birds then left through the balcony. For someone who has seen weird crimes and weirder criminals, Myelin has never seen birds behaved so.

He looked at the letters and found that it was for him. He set the letters on the table once more and looked at the wax seals stamped on the front where the opening was. The papers used for envelopes felt like something out of a museum or a black market. He opened the letters carefully and spill out the contents; more papers of curious quality. He hummed as one was written in French, another in Russian and yet another one in English.

He read the English one…

Yako received a call just as they entered the hotel's lobby, a little worse for wear from the struggle with the drug cartel. However seeing how she will always get thrown in crazy dangerous situation, Yako have decided to take self-defence during a break in their cases. So unlike when she was sixteen, Yako can handle some that was thrown her way like kidnappers. She smiled as she saw Myelin's name displayed in her phone's screen, "Yes, Myelin? Me? I'm in the hotel's lobby right now…oh, a bunch of letters?" Her eyes widened, "By birds?!" She looked at Neuro.

He grinned, "Finally,"

Once gathered in the suite that they rented, Neuro looked at the letters and burned two of them and handed Myelin the one left. Myelin looked at the offered paper and read, "Hogwarts School Witchcraft and Wizardry? So…it's not a prank?"

Neuro smirked, "For one, the address is too precise and second, I have been expecting this letter since I adopted you,"

It was no secret, Myelin knew on what reasons that Neuro took him under his wings. The same reason earlier that morning Integra called to let him know of her 'request'. He sighed, "I know you are keeping some things from me like my real background,"

Neuro cut him off, "I know what you are but not who you were or why you are abandoned on someone's doorsteps. The mystery you carry is very strong and only grew stronger the older you grew. But there is also danger in carrying such a palatable mystery. I did not want to know anything from your past but I knew that the mystery is large enough to inform the person in charge of the safety of the country about it," He grinned, "It seemed our acquaintance Integra has come to the same conclusion I do,"

Myelin frowned, "To keep an eye on me and to leash me tightly?"

Yako frowned at his sentence but Neuro did not let her protest by grabbing her head, warning her to remain silent. She was used to his treatment but that does not mean she would let Neuro treat Myelin like just another plate of mystery. Neuro started, "So she has decided then? Interesting…now slug, what is it?"

Yako fumed and moved away and across from him to pull Myelin into her arms. Myelin has had enough of cool logic for the day. She pulled him close to her neck, laying his head on her collarbone. Neuro simply watch with detachment. She sighed and spoke gently and softly to Myelin, "I don't know about you father but you are my son. I know that life with me, and in turn with Neuro, has been nothing but endless travel and danger but I have never thought of you so impersonal or just a mean to some mystery," She glared at Neuro, "I'll have you know that I don't care if Neuro will pull another tantrum but I want you to decide whether to accept both the invitation to this school and Integra's request to be your godmother," She held him tight, "If you say no to either or both, I will stand by your decision,"

Hansel and Gretel shared a look at this sudden twist. They were loyal to Neuro on one hand but on the other…they were too attached to Myelin…after sharing a look, Gretel moved to Myelin and Yako while Hansel stood with Neuro. Both of them made up their mind. Despite having a complicated relationship with each other and trusting no one but between themselves, each has their own priorities that extend beyond their bond.

Myelin stared in disbelief at the first 'argument' between the tight twins. Or rather, a deal between them that only they know. He knew that they were torn between him and loyalty to his father. He also understood that Yako wanted him to know that she has never seen as anything other than her son. But he also knew Neuro's reason for provoking Yako. He wanted Myelin to make his own decision but he's far too proud and arrogant to admit that soft side of his.

Myelin remembered the main reason he never went to any studying establishment. He was left in America once for a month and Yako has the idea of letting him have a taste of normalcy. So he went to school.

His strange green eyes and stranger background does not endear him to the students. Especially when they found out that he lived with a sister and brother who kissed each other like nobody's business. Then Myelin only knew about crimes and laws, something no one his age cared much to listen to while his peers only concerned their selves with the latest entertainment.

Sure they thought that him travelling all over chasing criminal was cool at first but then he went too deep and dark about the cases his parents worked on. All the gory details came out and they found him creepy for thinking that the grisly parts were the best. Not to mention that as the bullying escalated from the collective fear in his class, strange things started to occur.

They chased him and without even using an ounce of his ability, Myelin found himself on the rooftop. The kid that tried to bully him was chased by crows and pecked bloody while the teacher that embarrassed Myelin had his hair changed blue in the blink of an eye right in the middle of class.

Due to this reports and complains by both teachers and parents; Yako relented to Neuro's pressure on letting him teach Myelin and pulled a miserable Myelin from school. He only went to school for a month and he already hated the idea of going back. After all, even though Neuro's a sadist he was also an excellent teacher.

So it was understandable that he wasn't as thrilled as one would be about a magical school. His experience put his expectation on the negative. However, he also respected and looked up to both Neuro and Yako. Sure Yako can be overly emotional when it came to him and food, while Neuro only looked at him when he had done something that interest him but ignored him most of the time. They weren't the best as parental figures but they were honest and truthful to him. He seldom saw such respect given by parents to a child that wasn't really theirs and he was grateful for it.

They provided all the care and necessities he could ask for. Yako gave him the nurture and love that only mothers can provide while Neuro may be far from an affectionate father but he's an excellent care giver; in his own crazy demonic ways. They provided companionship for him although it started in the form of bodyguards that slowly grew into relationships that siblings shared. They accepted the people he called friends even if they were involved with crimes, arms dealers or another demon.

Myelin has often wondered if he will found a chance to return all their care for him. He had often wondered what sort of actions he would take when the time came for Neuro to demand something from him or when it was time that Neuro would consume the mystery surrounding him. Myelin looked at the letter of acceptance to Hogwarts.

This was his chance, wasn't it?

Myelin smiled and hugged Yako warmly, "Thank you," He then looked at Neuro, "My past and future is the mystery you sought, right Papa?" Yako gasped as Neuro smiled instead of smirking. Myelin returned the smile with his own fanged smirk, "I'll collect the clues for you,"

Neuro's smile turned into a wide grin although Yako was sure she saw something akin to pride in his eyes, "You do that," With that, he stood up and acted as if he didn't just almost tore the family apart by his selfishness. Yako looked at Myelin and was surprised to find the boy more than excited; he was happy.

That night, Neuro summoned Sebastian and the demon butler appeared on the balcony in the form of a raven with crimson eyes. Neuro smirked and handed him the reply letter, "I'm sure you know where Hogwarts is situated, having been around since Solomon,"

The raven bowed and accepted the letter, promising to deliver it and return to the manor before sunrise. He may be Ciel's butler but the fact remained that Neuro currently outranked anyone on Earth and that mean Sebastian have to answer to the other demon if he wanted to continue his current 'job'. Neuro knew this as well and has no problem using his full presence if need be.

The next day, Neuro grabbed everyone for a long hour flight straight to London and from there he simply dropped their things at the hotel and dragged their tired bodies to a place named Diagon Alley. He almost drooled at the mystery of magical conducts for every spells were a puzzle but managed to stay 'human' through the whole ordeal of opening an account at Gringotts, eyeing the shifting Goblins with a predatory look and then having to literally have his whole body sandwiched between a traffic of human bodies to get from point A to point B.

Myelin watched as Neuro completely empty the bookstores in sight of every subjects and books he could get his hands on, while Yako dragged the group from magical restaurants to magical restaurants with an intend to taste every cuisine they have on the menus even if she have to eat some of the same recipe for over twenty times. Hansel and Gretel spent a very long time in the fashion and beauty stores as well curious stores selling knick knacks.

On their final day to shop; which took the whole week because Neuro wanted to extend his stay as long as possible so he could venture through the stores as completely as possible in their short time until Myelin's day of departure, they finally ended their venture with Olivander.

The curious owner and wandmaker aside, Neuro was drooling at the mystery each wand emitted from their place in the shelves while Myelin busied their host with wand-matching. Much to Yako's dismay, that meant a lot of dodging on hers and the twins' part due to the violent reactions that the wand gave to Myelin; the lighter the magic of the core, the more violent the rejection.

Neuro finally suggested to make a custom wand and gave the wandmaker a feather that he said contained magical properties. Yako recognised the feather for the colour and was awed at the idea of Neuro allowing something of his body to be used as a wand core. But at the expression he was wearing, although it looked innocent enough to the wandmaker, she realised that he was only doing so because he was tired of waiting and that he wanted to know how the wands were made.

And overnight of waiting, they returned to store to be presented by a rather colourful wand with bulbs on the handle that looked like eyeballs with a wicked sharp tip. Olivander explained, "I try filing them down so it can be smooth but it refused to be filed. It was like filing diamonds to my magical files!" He then pointed at the tip, "As for this rather sharp point," He accidentally poked himself, "Ouch! I don't know why, but I suggest being careful with it. I don't know why it came out so bizarre and sharp but please, do try,"

Myelin took a hold of the wand and he felt a familiar rush that had stopped when Neuro stopped feeding him his blood. He smiled, "This is the one,"


	7. Chapter 6

Lucius Malfoy grimaced as a pair of Muggle twins brushed past him while he stood watching Draco struggle with his baggage. They seemed to be giggling, which doesn't suit their appearance at all. Just as he moved to help his son, a girl came hurling out of nowhere with a loud yelp of pain as she landed on his feet. Lucius frowned at the uncouth behaviour of these Muggles. A tall dark skinned boy with white hair helped her up just as another boy with eye patch stood beside him, "Honestly, can't he just be nice for once?"

The girl, who turned out to be a young woman, chuckled without humour, "Trust me, this is Neuro being nice,"

Lucius frowned at her nonchalant attitude at being so roughly handed when a tall man with strange hair in a blue suits appeared, behind him was what can only be a butler holding luggage and an empty birdcage tailing after him. The Muggle twins that bumped into him earlier came back and started to chatter to the dark skinned boy.

A pale bespectacled boy dressed in all black appeared with a tall platinum blond woman dressed in all white along with an Asian man and a very rough looking woman. He was talking rather animatedly with the scantily dressed foreign woman, "I can't believe you came!"

Revy grinned, "Heh, why would I not send off the only kid that managed to out gun me in a Russian roulette to his first school? Besides, Rock here is curious when he heard about this magic stuff," She punched not so gently on her partner's shoulder, causing the wimp to cough.

Yako gasped, "Russian roulette?! When did this happen?!" She glared at Myelin who looked down on his black shoes, "Well…"

Neuro twisted her neck, "Now, top slug, we are not going to concentrate on a matter from the past,"

Yako would have grimaced but Neuro somehow managed to get rid of the pain on her neck so instead of complaining she grumbled, "He could have died!"

Rock raised a placating hand, "Well…it's with a toy gun and some wet firework powder. No harm done. You win if your gun made an explosion…" As he explained the favourite game of Roanapur's children, Myelin thanked Sebastian before looking at Koko, "How come they know? I thought I only told Jonah,"

Koko winked at him, "We like to listen at the door when he talked to you and we just had a row with the Black Lagoon company," She snickered, "A call from you managed a cease fire, it was funny!" She laughed out at the remembrance. Myelin shook his head, "Sometimes, I don't know what to think about your relationships with each other. One day you are ready to die for each other and the next you are just as willing to off each other's life,"

Revy slapped his back, "That's who we are, brat! Deal with it and move on!"

Koko nodded, "Besides, they are probably the only pirates I haven't offed yet,"

Myelin rolled his eyes, "It's only because they are also the only group that has their use for you. It helps that they are more of a carrier company than an actual pirate,"

Koko laughed, "True, true!"

Myelin stumbled forward and crashed into the blond boy and his father. Lucius cursed quietly and harshly pushed the Muggleborn away from him. Myelin stumbled away from the annoyed wizard and into his father's arms. Lucius looked up to find cold green eyes staring back at him. For some reason they brought chills down his back.

Neuro blinked and smiled at the man, "Sorry for my clumsy son but you really shouldn't be standing around like a half wit," Yako face palmed and bowed at the wizard, "Sorry for my husband's mouth," She turned to glare at Neuro and Lucius heard a foreign language passing between the two.

He sneered, "Great, a foreigner times two,"

Ciel glared at the man, "Honestly, must you be so rude sir?" The suffix at the end sounded more of an insult than a term of respect for his age. Lucius scowled at the eye patch boy who behaved like his better but decided that an argument with a snot nosed brat was far from a pleasant way to waste time so he ushered his flustered son into the train without a word.

Draco Malfoy sat in the first empty carriage he could find, desperately not wanting to sit with the two boys that his father's friends had decided to be his lifelong friends. Just as the train started moving, the boy that crashed into him earlier came into the carriage, looked at him and took seat across from him without saying a word. Draco shifted nervously, wondering just who the boy was but since his companion decided to just take a nap, he deflated. He wondered why, the boy was a Muggleborn and certainly not someone he wanted to be associated with.

But then he remembered how lively the people who came with him were like. Not even his parents' friends were that publicly close, not even when they have a private get together. Draco felt envy when he saw how the boy was surrounded by people that obviously cared for him and not just to keep up appearance. Growing up with a family that priorities their public appearance above anything else taught him much about fake friendships.

Minutes before they arrived, the boy woke up to find Draco already dressed in his blank uniforms. He rubbed his eyes, yawned and quickly went to change in the privacy of the washroom. The train soon came to a stop and signalled their arrival but the Muggleborn never return. Draco wondered where he went but shook the thought out of his head. It was none of his concern.

That evening, other than the light drizzle, went smoothly. Draco was immediately placed in Slytherin as was expected by his parents. Then the name 'Nougami, Myelin' was called and the gloomy boy from the train stood up and sat on the stool. Moments later he joined the Ravenclaw House.

As the feast begun, Draco noticed several Half-Blood whispering to each other and it all circulate around the name Nougami. At the end of the day, Draco collected all the rumours so far. What he heard so far was impressive for a Muggle family.

The boy named Myelin Nougami was the sole son of the famous detective couple Nougami Yako and her husband cum assistant Nougami Neuro and their name often crept up in the news. Apparently his parents were internationally acclaimed private eyes that only take the toughest case but sometimes took a somewhat mundane case that turned out to be bigger than it first appeared. The Nougami travels a lot due to their job so it was very hard to get into contact with them.

But the question remained; out of all magical schools in the world, why did they choose Hogwarts? After all, the Nougami was never in one place long enough to be considered a citizen but international student wasn't something out of the ordinary in Hogwarts. And Draco knew from what he knew about his father's international associates that they often received a lot of acceptance letters from other magical schools in their immediate area and since it's Europe, Beauxbaton and Durmstrang would be the other letters sent to the family other than Hogwarts.

Interest peaked, Draco promised to keep an eye on this Nougami boy…

Myelin studied the changes made to his uniforms the next day. Royal blue lined the inside and recolored the once black tie. A blue and silvery badge was stitched on the front of both his vest and his outside robe. As he had his breakfast at the Great Hall, having taken note on the paths they took to get to their dormitory, Myelin noticed that many of those in his House were looking at him in both awe and disgust. He blinked and then started to count the number of plates that stacked around him. Well, he supposed if he ever saw someone ate twenty one plates for the first time in one sitting, even he would feel sick just looking.

Class schedules were handed down by the stern lady that greeted them yesterday and Myelin instantly became curious by the subjects. He had read all the assigned books on his free time before departure day but he understood that he wasn't to do any of this hocus-pocus without immediate teacher's supervision.

The week started out slow with written theories instead of starting on the wand waving. Myelin could appreciate the concern but even he was getting bored once it hit the third week since arrival. It wasn't until the fifth week that the practical use of their wands was addressed.

As he came out of the library with a fresh stack of books, Myelin bumped into a group of Slytherin First Years. The boy who bumped into him fell on his backside while Myelin simply looked around his high stack of books, "Are you okay? Can't see you there,"

Draco scowled at first but then realised that it was Nougami whom he bumped into. He cleared his throat, "No, I'm fine," Crabbe and Goyle started to crack their meaty fists but Draco was surprised that Nougami hardly flinched at the impressive bulk and mean looks. Instead he simply acted as if they weren't there. Nougami nodded, "Oh, okay. See you around," As the boy brushed by him to go on his way, Crabbe reached out and took hold of his robe's hood.

Nougami didn't stop, however, as he simply continue walking, dragging a surprised Crabbe along. Draco gawked with his fellow Slytherin at the sight before chasing after a panicking Crabbe. It was only when he was about to walk down the stairs that Crabbe stumbled and fell face first. Nougami finally stopped as if he just realised his tagalong and frowned at Crabbe, "What are you doing on the floor?"

Draco finally reached them as Crabbe stood up and launched a punch at Nougami. Draco could only looked on in awe as Nougami simply side stepped and then swept his leg under Crabbe, causing the boy to fall down again. Draco watched on the side as Nougami stared at the Slytherin with a look that he has only saw on Prof Sprout's face when she was looking at an infesting bug on one of her precious plants before she magic it away; insignificant.

Nougami huffed, "What in the world is he thinking, attacking people out of the blue when I'm just being polite?" He then went on his way as if Crabbe didn't just attack him. Draco and the rest of his friends were floored by the cold attitude that the Muggleborn treated Crabbe with. Everyone knew that Crabbe was the more hot headed between the Crabbe and Goyle combo while the latter prefer tormenting his target. But it goes unsaid that they were natural bullies. The only reason they followed Draco's orders was because their fathers lived under the Malfoy's thumb.

Draco shared a look with Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott, "That does it,"

They frowned at him, "Does what?"

Draco grinned, "I'm making friend with him,"

Pansy Parkinson gasped as if he just spoke blasphemy and in her Pureblood view, he might as well have, "That is-! Draco, he's a Mudblood!"

Draco smirked, "His family are powerful enough to be considered a danger to our community. A private eye agency that even governments called on to study confidential cases; they must have connections that not even my dad has! Think about it, make friend with the only heir to the agency and you might as well have them in your pockets!" He turned to spy on Nougami as the Muggleborn Ravenclaw made his way to his dorm, "Besides, you saw how he handled Crabbe. That kid has tricks up his sleeves that only experienced Aurors have! Don't tell me you want to make an enemy on a Mad Eye Moody equivalent threat?!" He scoffed at their pettiness and walked away.

Pansy gawked after him before shaking her head in disbelief, but decided to just seat aside and watched how the thing unfold. She still has her doubts though…especially when it was mealtime and Nougami make a spectacle from his eating habit.


	8. Chapter 7

Myelin looked at the broom on the ground, doubting its safety. He looked at his peers and noticed how excited they were acting, some even looked smug. He sighed and looked back at the broom on the ground.

Today they were to have a flying lesson with Madam Hooch. He suspected that she's an eagle Animagus from the sharp yellow of her eyes. She gave her orders crisp and clear and he followed. His broom shot away from him, obviously sensing that he's far from human. Well, that ended the lesson for him since all the other brooms reacted similarly. It was funny to see his strict instructor looking so baffled though.

As his peers fly while he waited on the ground, the brooms refused to launch even when they were forced in his hands, Myelin wondered about the latest case with his parents. Apparently someone murdered Roberta's boss. That was sure to fire her up. Myelin never met Roberta of course, but he has heard the horror story whenever his parents returned to Roanapur from the Black Lagoon staffs.

From what he heard, she was crazy strong…

Class finally ended with Myelin reminiscing his time flying with Neuro trying to escape an air pirate. They had a tango with Koko's trouble back then. People have been trying to off her ever since the Jhormungard's incident. Everyone from the seediest criminals to the most secret government agencies have all been onto her to get Jhormungard's technology. Of course, it doesn't help that they have been found to be planning on how to get the satellites down without alerting Koko.

Myelin waved his strange wand to try and levitate the feather but ended up turning it into something that he could only guess an imitation of one of Neuro's toys from Hell. He decided to incinerate it before it truly comes to life.

Dinner came around and Myelin looked at the decorations before humming, "Huh, so it's Halloween already? Time sure fly fast when you are occupied,"

He was having a great time trying to figure out the logic behind the Bertie Bott's Every Flavoured Beans and its connection of colours and tastes when the Great Hall's door exploded open by the rather feeble Prof Quirrel, "TROLL! TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!" He gasped for air, "Thought you should know," And cue fainting…Myelin's eyes narrowed when the Defence professor fell backward as opposed to forward when fainting; his body had leaned forward from gasping for air so he should have face planted instead of falling on his back. Something's not right…

Myelin hid inside the shadows of the hallways and spied as the students headed for their dorms but the Slytherin and Hufflepuff was directed to the library since their dormitories was in the dungeon where the troll was sighted. Then he noticed Quirrel standing up among the chaos of student bodies and gone was the man that stutters and jumped at his own shadows and reflection. There was cold determination in his eyes and Myelin felt his spine shivered at the sight. His instinct was telling him that something was wrong when the man headed quietly to the opposite direction of the dungeon, behaving suspiciously.

Then the teachers headed out for the dungeon while several followed the students to determine their safety. He also noticed two Gryffindor heading toward the opposite direction of their dorm while Prof Snape seemed to be chasing after Quirrel.

Myelin hummed as he stepped out once they were all gone their respective ways, "The third floor…something's have been nagging me about the Headmaster's warning…" He looked after the direction of the two professors and then felt Akane, who had stuck with him to school and drew a lot of attention for the single isolated braid from his peers, tugging him toward where the two lions had disappeared to.

Myelin decided to follow her direction and chased after the two students. He recognised them from some of his classes. Akane lead him deeper and deeper into the castle until a nauseating smell hit his senses. Myelin stumbled once he saw what was causing the smell. The boys were cornered and a girl was bleeding on the ground. He deducted that they must have been looking for the girl.

Myelin hid in the shadow and knelt, touching the ground. Umbrakinetic was probably his most favourite abilities as they shot out from under the rampaging troll's bulk and sliced right through the creature, cutting it in half. At that moment, he heard footsteps running with teacher voices rushing each other toward their direction. They must have realised that the troll, stupid as they were, have lumbered up and away from the dungeon.

Myelin hid his expression with his hand at their expression at the carnage before them until the Headmaster exploded into action upon noticing the three injured students. He hid until all activities ceased and headed away from him. Myelin stepped out from the shadow and studied the scene as he would whenever his parents took him to a crime scene. He questioned the troll's appearance and how it came to be _inside_ the castle as opposed to being _outside_ where its natural habitats were. He concluded; "Someone brought them in…" He scratched his chin, "But the question is…for what?" It's obvious as to who lead the creature in; the first person to notice its presence.

The Defence teacher's office wasn't in the dungeon but somewhere on the ground level of the castle. What was Quirrel doing in the dungeon level?

Prof Snape, who has both his class and office situated in the dungeon have been in the Great Hall all evening from start to finish but Quirrel have been missing until his abrupt appearance. Rumours has it that the Potion Master have been after the Defence position since the beginning of his tenure here in Hogwarts but was often passed over for other applicants. But Myelin suspected that it was just rumours since the dour man was often cross with the applicants of the Defence class.

Myelin slipped into his dorm silently and washed up, taking his time to clean off all the grime and sweats on his person with the hottest water that the school can provide. As he just as quietly slipped into his bed without alerting his roommates, Myelin wondered why Snape didn't just apply for Defence at the beginning if the rumours were true since it was obvious that the Headmaster would take just about anyone capable for the position since every teacher of said class only last a year. So he deducted that the rumour wasn't true…or at least as false as his facts served him so far.

Myelin turned and sighed, "I'm writing to Father first thing tomorrow," Akane flopped in agreement beside him.

He noticed a few months later how the three students he saved have been collecting around the library looking for something. Feeling generous, he approached them and asked, "You looked like you could use some help,"

The bushy haired girl looked up. Her legs have been crushed by the troll and now she goes around in a wheelchair that floated while her bones regrow. The red haired boy was lucky that he had only dislocated his shoulder while the brunette next to him had internal bruising that landed him in the Hospital Wing for a month. She shared a look with her friend and decided to tell him anyway despite the red head's obvious disagreement, "We are looking for information on Nicholas Flamel,"

The name clicked in his head and he smiled, "He's a very famous alchemist, supposedly the one that created the Philosopher Stone that can grant immortality and turn just about anything into gold,"

Red haired boy narrowed his eyes at him, "And how do you know that?"

Myelin shrugged and took a seat, "Some crazy crime lord in Rome has been killing people to make one. It was probably one of the craziest case that my parents had took up,"

The girl's brown eyes glowed with recognition, "You are Myelin Nougami!"

The brunette boy blinked, "Who?"

She grinned, "His parents are really famous in the Muggle world! Supposedly they only took the craziest and hardest case to break! They are a household name and appeared in several late night talk shows. They are celebrity detectives!" She turned to Myelin, "Your parent's first famous case was the one with Aya Asia right?!"

Myelin nodded, "Yeah…it was my dad's idea. He decided that throwing my mum in front of national camera will make their name easier to go around," She nodded and beamed, "I'm a fan of their work!"

The red head boy frowned, "What are you talking about, Hermione? How can this bloke be so famous?"

The girl, now named Hermione, looked at him, "Honestly Ron, didn't you hear me? I said his parents are famous detective couple!" At that moment Madam Pince came around their corner and hushed them with a strong glare. Hermione blushed and apologized, "Sorry,"

Myelin smiled, "So…you know my name but I don't know yours,"

She blushed, "Sorry…um, Hermione Granger," She shoved her hand toward him and Myelin graciously shook it and let just as quickly let go. The red head shrugged, "Ron Weasley," He leaned back and stared at him. Myelin ignored the glare sent his way and turn to the quiet brunette, "Neville Longbottom,"

Myelin bowed at them in typical Japanese fashion, "Nice to meet you. I am Nougami Myelin, here hoping to learn some things. Please take care of me,"

The boys stared at him like he just lost his head but Hermione almost jumped in her chair from excitement, "Nice to meet you too. Please take care of me,"

Ron shared a look with Neville, "What the bloody hell are they doing?"

Hermione hit his shoulder with a glare, "It's how Japanese people greet new acquaintance!"

Myelin looked on as they bickered with soft voices, trying to not attract Pince's attention. He then looked at the books that they have been reading. He instantly knew that they were not researching for their school works. The books were all too advanced and not even their History class has covered any of the subjects that littered the table. He looked at Neville, "You aren't researching about Flamel for class, are you?"

Neville and the rest blushed at being caught so easily. Then again, Myelin did grow up in a family of detectives. He looked at Hermione who was trying not to look at him but his mind easily clicked, "The actual stone…is here in the school?"

Hermione paled and shook her head, "We don't know that!"

Myelin hummed, "Then why research about him? There is no written recipe for the stone and Flamel only ever succeed to create one so it is obvious that you are not having an experiment not to mention disregarding Hermione's brain, none of you have any alchemy knowledge or skills. The Headmaster warned us not to go to the third floor early this year, specifically warned us against snooping around the area. Then there is that troll on Halloween. Only an insider can sneak a dumb creature like a troll in but there is no known motive to bring the troll in unless there is something other than distraction for the troll to be brought to a place where children collect. After all, no teachers in the right mind would risk that even for Defence class or Care of Magical Creature class," He then added, "Not to mention the break-ins at most of the magical banks around the world that ended in Gringotts Goblin Bank of Magical Britain,"

He leaned forward to look at her in the eye, "All break-ins revealed the same things; only one vault was broke into and nothing was taken. The vaults were all empty of anything or emptied earlier that same day," He looked at the Daily Prophet that was covered with books, "That newspaper was from the day after the Welcoming Feast; isn't it?

He noticed that they were all staring at him as though seeing him for the first time. It was the same look given to his parents when they revealed the culprit or lay down all the facts that lead to a very complete and correct deduction.

Hermione deflated but her eyes were excited, "So…it wasn't a lie when they say the Nougami is the go to guy for mysterious cases,"


	9. Chapter 8

Draco glared at the Gryffindor collected around Myelin. He has been trying to think of ways to actually make friend with Myelin but came up with nothing. For once in his life, he was trying to be serious about making a connection. But at the same time every scenario he came up with ended negatively in his favour. Yet, the three Gryffindor that had a row with the stupid troll seemed to be chummy enough with the boy that they could just come up to him and talk!

Then his father send him a good, no, great chance to connect; Christmas party at the manor.

He watched as Weasley's face turned into a scowl as they seemed to disagree on something before dragging Longbottom with him away from Myelin. The Mudblood girl looked between them but then decided to follow the other Gryffindor. Finally, a chance!

He walked up nervously to Myelin and tapped his shoulder. The foreign boy looked at him, "Yes?"

Draco tried not to fidget and handed him an invitation letter. He waited as the Ravenclaw opened the letter and read to content. While waiting his eyes strayed to the strange braid in his hair, it was tied with a pink triangle of all things. He then started to notice more triangles in the boy's profile. His front hair covered his forehead and the longer stands were clipped with triangles. His black hair was a little long but seemed to suite him well. Strangely some ends were tied in tiny rope of braids that were held by clips of golden triangles.

Myelin finally looked up and Draco snapped his attention to the boy, "Would you come?"

Draco had taken the time to study the other boy. He noticed that Myelin preferred to be straightforward and sometimes can be cruel with his bluntness. So he supposed buttering the boy up wouldn't work and that's what making approaching the boy hard. Draco was used to brownnosing and buttering up people before making any actual connection. It was what he learned from his father's acquaintances. So a direct approach was something new to him.

Myelin asked, "Don't your family hated my sort?"

Draco blushed, realising that Myelin knew that his family wasn't one to make connection with Muggleborns disregarding their class. He finally gave in to fidgeting and answered, "I already asked Father…"

Myelin added as he trailed off, "He said no,"

Draco felt his blush darken, "Well…I did try to explain to him…"

Myelin snickered, "That I'm a connection worth making?"

Draco felt his hope plummet, "So you knew…"

Myelin shrugged, "Hard to ignore a stalker," He watched as Draco seemed to be alternating between blushing and paling before asking, "Why are you so determined to make a connection with me?"

Draco sighed, "I thought it was a good idea…" Once again, he trailed off.

Myelin continued for him, "To keep your friends close and your enemies closer?"

Draco stared at him, "Are you sure you're a Ravenclaw because I'm pretty sure you are projecting Slytherin right now,"

Myelin chuckled, "The Hat has a hard time deciding," He looked at the invitation again before putting it inside his book bag, "Well…I'll think about it,"

Draco's eyes widened, "Really?!"

Myelin shrugged, "I think this is a good chance to study how Pureblood families live as opposed to us Muggleborns," He watched in silent amusement as Draco blushed again, "For a Slytherin, your expression is really honest,"

Draco huffed, "You are just too good at ready people," He looked at Myelin, "What does the Gryffindor wants with you?"

Myelin smirked, "Already collecting information, are we?"

Draco pulled back, "What?! No, I- I just-!"

Myelin chuckled, "Never mind that," He looked at Draco, "It is a secret though," He winked, "It's going to take more than just fake friendship to get things out of me and that's if you are lucky. See you around, Malfoy!" He waved as he walked away.

Draco watched at the Ravenclaw disappeared around the corner and he almost knelt with relieve, "Bloody hell…he's a tricky one…"

A few weeks before Christmas however, Myelin received an invitation to Koko Hekmatyar's Christmas gathering. She wrote that she has also made acquaintance with Integra Hellsing, adding that the Hellsing leader wanted Jhormungard's technology for a very good reason that Koko could not deny. It was the main reason why she had wanted to send Myelin's off to his magical school; she wanted to see proof of a community that defy all modern technology's logic. If these people ever prove to be a threat, then Jhormungard would be useless. Then the fact that Integra was in charge in keeping the supernatural crimes in line also gave her a reason to keep an eye on the magical community as well as agreeing to a deal with Sir Hellsing.

Of course upon receiving rumours of the matter the Vatican tried to contact Koko but Koko knew all too well about their politics thus she refused them. The deal goes that Integra must only use the satellite technology when faced with supernatural terrorism like the Millennium.

Myelin looked at the letter in his hand and then at Draco's invitation. He smirked and took out pile of deluxe parchment and started to compose several letters. Recently he had learned how to send items using umbrakinetic but only for a fixed mass. The larger and denser the mass, the harder it will be. But to send four letters in four different directions will be easy. However, he let Akane check with the twins about their exact location. He knew Malfoy would be at home but not the others. Luckily Akane can connect with her other half. It was the main reason why Myelin 'wore' a part of Akane on his person.

That night, Lucius Malfoy received a letter that appeared in a drawer of his study at the manor. Curious, he opened and read the content. At first insulted, he then re-read the content and noticed several names that have crept up in the meeting between the Minister and the Auror Corp. He then recalled what Draco said about the Muggleborn that he had wanted to invite to their Christmas party.

True to his son's letter, the boy has connections that the Minister himself would turn green with envy. Just as he thought about ignoring the letter in case it's just a prank, his House Elf came with a letter with a heavy wax seal. His eyes widened as he instantly recognised the Hellsing seal. The brat wasn't lying after all!

The next evening, Draco received a letter from his father. He wasn't happy that his father had cancelled their annual party. He received the news from his unhappy peers earlier that day too! Apparently their parents received the disappointing and a little confusing cancellation of celebration through the Floo and had sent a quick note to them via owls. Then as he read the letter, Draco's eyes widened. They were invited to a much more formal party!

Then a week before Christmas when the students returned home for the holiday, Draco noticed that Myelin too has decided to return home. He then found the boy alone in a compartment. He also noticed that the Gryffindor have decided to sit with their own so he took the chance to sit with Myelin. Myelin looked up and smiled, "Took you a while,"

Draco realised that Myelin must have noticed him dogging his steps. He blushed, "Oh…um…did you know that my father cancelled the party earlier last week?"

Myelin nodded, "I did. That was my work,"

Draco frowned, "What? We are invited to someone else's party but he won't tell who. How did you do that? Usually if its Muggle related he would just ignore them,"

Myelin smiled mysteriously, "Well…let's just say this is one Muggle he can't simply ignore," He then changed the subject of their conversation, steering Draco away from any mention of the party he was supposed to go to. Draco only realised the slyness when they disembark at Platform 9 ¾.

He noticed his father dressed in his best Muggle suits. His mother dressed warmly in a white fur coat stood next to him while beside them stood the tall dark skinned boy with white hair. Myelin waved, "Hey Jonah!"

Jonah nodded at Myelin and helped the boy with his luggage, "We are heading straight to the penthouse," He turned to his company, "Sir, madam, please come this way,"

Lucius nodded and placed a hand of Draco's shoulder. Draco noticed that his father's grip wasn't relaxed but a little tight. It was the only way he realised that Lucius wasn't his usual smug self. In fact, the man was nervous. They walked all the way to the parking lot on the Muggle side, Draco having taken off his school robe after Myelin, realising that without the robe they looked just like any of the students walking about with their parents.

Myelin looked at the driver in the car waiting for them, "Uncle Godai!"

Draco watched as the taller boy stuffed his thing at the back of the car's compartment while Myelin started talking in what he could only guess was Japanese with the blond haired foreigner. Lucius kept his distaste from gracing his face while Narcissa barely hide her nerve while they board the car. Myelin moved in after them and Jonah closed the door to join Godai up front.

Myelin crossed his legs while facing Lucius and smiled, "I am hard pressed to ignore the invitation, you see. But at the same time I do not want to slight Draco by ignoring his so I thought, why not invite the Malfoy instead? After all, I feel that it would be very rude of me to ignore Draco's effort to talk to me,"

Lucius eyed the boy and realised that he was much too intelligent to be treated like a boy his age. There was worldly wisdom in his eyes, eyes that spoke of unspeakable experience. He has played this game one too many times already, perhaps more than Lucius himself and at such a young age. He realised instantly why Draco was so intent to make a friend out of the boy before him. There was much to garner from such a connection.

Lucius swallowed his pride and answered with a smile of his own, "Thank you for your kind consideration. Draco would do well to have you as his friend,"

Draco looked at his father with wide eyes. Something must have changed his father way of approaching Myelin. There was none of the usual condescending tone he used when faced with Muggleborns. They finally reached a tall building with doormen waiting at the lobby. Myelin stepped out and gestured for the Malfoy to the same. He looked at Lucius, "The luggage will be taken up after us," He looked at the lobby worker who rushed to get their things. Draco looked around him with wide curious eyes.

Myelin looked at Draco, "My parent happened to have a home in this building," He nodded at Jonah who walked with him while Godai grumpily send the car to a parking lot under the building. But if there was anything he complained about, it would be the fact that Neuro called him all the way from Japan just to chaperone a limousine and not the people he had to drive around.

They took the elevator and waited for the other guests to leave before Jonah stepped forward and slide a card that revealed a dialling pad where he pressed several numbers. Lucius shared a look with Narcissa at the level of security. They may not be as familiar as a Muggle to all these technology but they weren't uneducated when it comes to security and the likes.

The glass elevator rise and Draco stared at the scenery outside the glass pane with appreciative looks. The elevator stopped and Jonah slid a different card and punched in a different set of numbers. Myelin hummed, "So…what happened that they upped the security?"

Jonah shrugged, "I don't know. Something spooked Yako,"

The doors opened and Draco stepped out with his parents into a stylish penthouse. Myelin helped directing them to their guests' rooms before going into his own room to change for the evening. Draco shared at look with his parents and Narcissa nodded, "It wasn't so bad after all…"


	10. Chapter 9

Draco woke up early the next day. He sat up and looked around, a little confused by the strange surrounding. He then recalled his trip yesterday and felt excitement bubbling inside him. For the first time he was allowed to explore the Muggle world! He looked around for Myelin; yesterday the boy had offered to share his room with Draco and to consider it as a friendly sleepover. But Draco was much too tired to really look around and had promptly fall asleep right after dinner.

Myelin's room was walled by bookshelves, it was the first thing that Draco noticed yesterday but didn't explore the thought further. On one side of the wall were flat black triangles panes that don't seem to be doing anything. A very strange chair with wheels sat before it, built like those baby chairs with shiny black surface for the table. Draco stared at the strange chair and then quietly slipped into it. It felt very comfortable for a Muggle creation.

He looked at the table and noticed that it wasn't really a table. Stroking the surface with one finger, there was a quiet hum and suddenly the wall with black panes lit up. Draco yelped and shot out of the chair, wondering what had just happened. A man with a scowling face glared at him from behind what was revealed to be a wall lined up screens, "It seemed that we have an intruder,"

Draco stammered, "Who-who are you?" His hand was itching for his wand but at the same time he knew that he wasn't supposed to use magic in front of Muggles. Added to the fact that he wasn't to use magic outside of school at all, Draco was stuck.

"HAL, don't scare him,"

Draco looked behind him to see Myelin yawning. His face was bare of those tinted glasses for once and Draco realised that Myelin has the strangest eyes. Myelin looked at the AI and said, "Draco, meet HAL. He's a friend, so try not to scare him so much,"

HAL gave Draco a stronger glare and warned, "Don't touch the computers," He then winked out and leaves only his famous logo on the numerous screens. Draco looked at Myelin, "Who the bloody hell is he?"

Myelin smiled and placed his hand on the touchscreen keyboard where it unlocked from his handprint signature. HAL's logo disappeared and the screen returned to normal, Myelin looking at Draco, "These are computers," He then proceeded to explain while playing around with the applications and systems inside his computers.

The London penthouse was one of the five permanent homes that the Nougami have. One was in Japan, another in America, yet another in Hong Kong and the last one situated in Malaysia. The rest were mobile homes such as an RV or a cruise ship that they rented or booked depending on the current case. Draco asked again after Myelin finished explaining about the computer, "Who is this Hal guy anyway?"

Myelin smiled, "It is HAL, all capitalised letters. He's not human but rather a very special program that almost destroyed Japan,"

Draco frowned, "What?"

Myelin then proceeded to tell him the story of Denjin HAL and his criminal abilities and past. After he finished, Draco stared at him, "But how can he still exist? I thought you said your mom destroyed him?"

Myelin smirked, "Thanks to a friend she managed to recreate him from Prof Harukawa's notes as a favour to my mother," He then added, "He's in charge of security for the files and the houses. He no longer has a supercomputer on Earth but have his program connected to a satellite,"

Draco could only gawk at him, half of what he said just flew over his head with the strange words, "But what if he go bonkers again?!"

Myelin shrugged, "Then Setsuna will delete him," At Draco's confused look, he explained, "Setsuna is a special virus program that will automatically delete HAL should he ever decide to go criminal again," He then have a soft look on his face, "Considering that she's with him now, I doubt that HAL will go that path again,"

Draco was still confused but then the door opened and Yako appeared, "Hey kids, time to get ready for breakfast!" She smiled at Draco who stared at her with a shy look, "Hey, you must be Draco. Myelin wrote to me about you. He said that you have potentials," She then introduced herself, "My name's Nougami Yako. You can just call me Yako; I don't really care for honorific," She pulled away, "Myelin you know what happens when you're late in this house!"

Draco stared at the closed door and asked Myelin, "What happen if you are late?"

Myelin shrugged but started to his bathroom, "If it's food, I get none. If it is for something other than food, well Father will deal with me," He shivered a little, "You don't want either in this house,"

Draco watched the closed bathroom door and started for his luggage, realising for his tone that Myelin was being serious about the repercussion on being late in the Nougami house. A few minutes later, the boys were out of the room and ready to mingle. Lucky for Draco, his parents have the mind to pack him some good Muggle's get up although Myelin decided to change some of the misconception about the dressing.

Draco then noticed the tall strange man that he immediately recognised as Myelin's dad. As his memory recalled, he don't look any different except for the darker suits and his hair being pulled back. The man was undoubtedly handsome but there was something about the way he looked at Draco that sent shiver up his spine. He found his father's eyes and noticed how tense Lucius looked. There was something definitely wrong with the odd Nougami patriarch.

He sat at the able after Yako waved him over while she and Jonah set the table. But when Jonah sat at the table, Draco looked at him with a frown and then looked at Myelin, "Why is your servant sitting at the same table with us?"

Yako gasped while Jonah stopped just as he scooped his meal to his mouth. Neuro on the other hand was busy solving a thick book of Sudoku, completely ignoring what goes on at the table. Lucius and Narcissa simply looked expectantly, waiting for Jonah to get up and leave. Myelin looked around him and then laughed. Draco frowned, "What?"

Myelin shook his head, "Jonah is family friend. He just liked helping around the house,"

Draco blushed while his parents looked at each other in confusion. Yako let out a sigh of relief, "Draco, I know on your side of the world, you have these creatures called House Elves to help around the house. From what I read about them, they are nothing short of servants without pay but since it is recorded that they liked working, I supposed they are a parasitic existence in the Magical Society that benefits from helping around,"

She cleared her throat and started, "But here on the Muggle side, we do things ourselves sans magic. If we do have helping hands around the house, they are paid servants. Some family do it like you, the servants aren't allowed to eat before the master or even at the same table. Some wait for the host to finish before they can have their own meal. But I am not a noble or someone who practice that. I grew up a commoner and I am used to having things done by my own hands," She smiled at Draco, "Myelin and I are used to doing things like cleaning the house or do the dishes without any magical aid. Jonah here used to work as a bodyguard for Myelin and they are like childhood friends. And it is normal for commoner to help each other when setting the table or even help clean the house of a friend,"

Draco looked shyly at Jonah and asked, "So…you are not a servant?"

Jonah nodded but didn't say anything as he continues to eat his meal. Draco looked uncomfortably at his parents who both have carefully blank faces. Obviously they felt something about the matter; whether positive or negative he does not know. He looked at Myelin who just continued as if nothing strange had occurred. So with a cleared and well chastised conscience, Draco too continued his breakfast.

It was at the very end of the meal that Lucius decided to break the ice with the silent Neuro. He noticed that the dual coloured hair man did not have a plate before him nor a cup of tea or any sort of indication that he will partake in breakfast. Instead, two more Sudoku books were added to the pile on the table. Lucius cleared his throat and asked, "I learned from my son's letters that you are an exceptional investigator,"

Neuro simply ignored him. Lucius almost frowned at the rudeness portrayed before him but Yako jumped in, "Neuro is just my assistant in the field, Mr Malfoy,"

Lucius turned to her and blinked, "I…see…" A little baffled by the lack of interaction on the man of the family's part, he turned to his wife. Narcissa understood his confusion and asked, "So…Mrs Nougami-,"

Yako corrected her, "Just Yako please,"

Narcissa blinked and corrected herself, "Yako,"

Yako grinned, "Yes?"

Narcissa put on her most polite smile, "You are very young in this rather dangerous business, are you not?"

Yako giggled nervously, "Yes, yes, I am,"

"What put you on this path and at what age did you start this investigating agency of yours?"

"Sixteen," Yako smiled at the bewildered look on Narcissa's face, "Well…my dad became involved in a closed room murder case and it devastated my family. Everyone said he committed suicide, but he's just not that sort of person you know,"

Narcissa nodded and slowly Yako shared with her some of the crazy but tame cases she came across. Lucius watched as his wife handled the matriarch but noticed that the whole time Neuro did not even look up. Lucius know arrogance and the Dark Lord was the epitome of it but to meet someone who could actually top that was something new.

Suddenly something silver passed across his face and he heard Yako yelping and Narcissa joining the ruckus in shock. He looked to find Yako plucking out a silver fork out of her scalp, "Neuro that hurts!"

The Malfoy looked at the previously quiet man and noticed his sharp eyes and sadistic smile as he spoke up, "Hurry up, top slug! We have an investigation downstairs to look at!" With that he stood up and walked around the table to his wife where he promptly grabbed her head and dragged her to the door. The Malfoy simply gawked at the ridiculousness and the physically violent way he treated his wife. Narcissa was half expecting for a beating to start.

Instead Yako simply let out a long suffering sigh and said all the while being manhandled by her husband, "Get ready before twelve! Sebastian will pick us up by then and you know how prompt he is! Also, Jonah can you help Myelin with the dishes!? Thank you! I'll see you later before noon! This shouldn't take long at all!" She then smiled at the Malfoy, "Narcissa and Mr Malfoy, please be at home! Also, the Hellsing family knew and expect you to dress comfortably in your wizard get ups so don't worry about dressing up as Muggles! Myelin, show Draco some of your games!" She let out one final word in as the elevator door closes on them, "See you and stay safe!"


End file.
